


Tainted

by Nera_Solani



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dark Will, Digital Art, M/M, Murder Husbands, Wings, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera_Solani/pseuds/Nera_Solani
Summary: If souls could be depicted as wings, Hannibal's and Will's would be black like blood in the moonlight. Beautiful.





	Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my art here, so be kind please, I rarely share my drawings so publicly.
> 
> I had some help from the wonderful [nephila](https://nephila-clavipes.tumblr.com/tagged/art), without her it would've probably taken me 10 years to figure out the background...

Will had never felt more like himself; Hannibal by his side and his black wings painted red.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would leave kudos, I would die of happiness <3


End file.
